Bottom of Every Bottle
by JimmiJey
Summary: “Mr. Cullen, your wife and daughter were involved in a collision. we're afraid to tell you that there were no survivors" OOC, AU, AH


**A.N. Guy so this is my first fan fiction ( pretty sure we are all tired of hearing that but it is so get over) any ways. It my first fan fiction and i just hope that you all enjoy reading my story as much as i enjoyed writing it. Also i want to give a shout out to xLady-Cullenxwhose hard work gave mei the courage to even post this story. **

**Disclaimer- if i was s. meyer do your really think i would be on fan fiction? **

BOTTOM OF EVERY BOTTLE

Chapter 1: The accident

Edward paced around the kitchen whilst running his long fingers through his messy, bronze hair and checking out the window every five minutes, his head swimming. It had been 4 hours since his wife Tanya and their daughter Michelle should have returned home from a piano recital.

After ten minutes of pacing around his kitchen, Edward finally heard the sound his ears had been yearning to hear; it was the sound of car tires pulling into their gravel driveway, and he let out a slow, relieved breath as he went to greet them at the door.

As he made his way from the kitchen to the entry way of his mid-sized town house, Edward played the scene in his head; Tanya walking in through the front door with Michelle in tow, as both of them finally managed to make it in from the cold. Tanya would flash him a warm, loving smile while she removed her coat and boots. Michelle would then squeal a greeting of; "Daddy, daddy, you should have been there! I played my piece with no mistakes! I even got the tricky part,", as she raced over into Edward's open arms.

Edward would squeeze her in a big bear hug and whisper;"I bet you did wonderful, sweet heart, and I'm sorry I missed it. I'll come next time, I promise."

Then after he was done, scooping up Michelle, he would walk over to Tanya, and place a kiss on her cheek before all of them left the entryway to go to the kitchen. From there their evening routine of dinner and homework would resume.

Edward's daydream was interrupted by a hard, loud knocking coming from the other side of the door, and for some unknown reason, butterflies started to form in his stomach. Something told him that this wasn't good, whatever it was.

Slowly, Edward opened the heavy wooden door, and there on the other side, were two policemen. One was a man that looked roughly in his early twenties, around the same age as Edward. He had short, black hair, and he was very tall, having a lean build. The other officer was shorter, stocker, and older, with longer blondish-grey hair and bright blue eyes. Yet no matter how different their appearances were, they both had a slight look of uneasy on their faces, and neither of them really made eye-contact with Edward.

After a few seconds, the younger of the two officers made eye-contact with Edward for the first time. "Mr. Edward Cullen?" he asked in a low gruff voice.

Edward swallowed hard. "Yes, officer, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Mr. Cullen, your wife and daughter were involved in a collision. Their vehicle was struck on the driver's side by a man who was severely impaired, and talking on a cellphone." The young officer stated, taking a deep breath as if to steady himself, but before he could, Edward interrupted.

"Are they alright?" Edward asked in a panicked voice.

This time the older officer spoke: "Mr. Cullen, we're afraid to tell you that there were no survivors in this collision. You see, after the two vehicles collided, one of the gas tanks started to leak and both vehicles caught ablaze."

Edward felt his knees start to shake, and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to stand there before they gave out from under him. He had to be dreaming. This couldn't be happening to him, not now. He and Tanya had just found out that they were going to have their second child and they were planning on buying a bigger house.

Just this morning he'd watched Michelle down her cereal before she headed off to the kindergarten. He'd kissed the top of her head before telling her how sorry he was, but he would be unable to make it to her piano recital due to the a problem that had arrived at work. No, there was no way that they were gone.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted by the older officer. "Mr. Cullen, we know that you must be having a hard time dealing with all of your losses.. Can we contact any family or anything? " He asked in a rough, yet soft voice. Edward just shook his head, not really listening to the officers anymore. He would have to tell Carlisle and Esme himself, in person. He would have to go back to his small home town of Forks, where his mother and father resided.

"Well, if there is anything we can do to help you deal with your losses, please give us a call," the younger officer said, as he handed Edward a card. Edward numbly took the card and closed the door while the officers made their way back to their cruiser. Edward, now blinded with tears, made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. There was nothing he could do but cry. He had just lost the love of his life and his baby. No, make that babie_s_.

Edward laid there and basically didn't move for a whole day. He just laid there, sobbing, feeling as if he would burst. There was no way that one person could feel that much pain and not explode. Finally, Edward had gained enough control over his mentally shocked state to get up and take a very long, hot shower, and call Esme and Carlisle to let them know that he would be coming up to visit them. Along with the fact that he had some very big news to tell them. He also let them know that he would like Emmett and Alice to know that he would be coming and that they should be at the house when he got there. When he was done talking to Esme and Carlisle, he started making calls to family friends, schools, ECT, letting them know what had happened and when they were to expect a funeral service to be. When he finished making all his phone calls, Edward started to pack what he needed to go to Forks for a long while. All he wanted was to get out of this house as fast as humanly possible, because as of right, in this moment in time, everywhere he looked. he saw a reminder of all that he had lost, all that he would never have again.

XOXOXOXOX

When Edward walked off the plane with his carry-on in one hand and jacket in the other, he saw his whole family there, waiting to greet him. His father, Carlisle, stood next to Esme, his mother, with his left arm draped over her shoulders. And standing next to them was his older brother Emmett, and his wife Rosalie, and on Carlisle and Esme's other side was his younger sister, Alice, and her fiancé, Jasper.

Slowly, Edward lumbered over to his family, and in his whole 23 years of existence he had never been so unhappy to see his family. It didn't even compare to that time when he was 18, and had to tell Carlisle that he had gotten Tanya pregnant. Now, Edward was dreading to face his family with this really bad news.

"Edward, my baby, it's so good to see you! It's been so long." Esme said, as she gave Edward a tight hug. Edward half-heartedly hugged her back.

"Yeah, good to see you, too, mom." Edward's voice came out gruff.

"Edward, baby, what's wrong? Where are Tanya and Michelle? Aren't they coming?" Esme asked, as her worried eyes searched Edward's face for any clues to what was going on behind his emerald-green eyes.

"No, Tanya and Michelle won't be coming. I promise l'll explain everything when we get to the house." Edward's voice cracked. He was fighting back the tears, using all his energy to not have a major breakdown right here, in the middle of the airport, at that very second.

"Of course, son, let's just get your luggage, and we'll head back to the house. Alice, Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie will take the Jeep back to the house while Edward, Esme and myself will take the Volvo." Carlisle said, looking worriedly at his youngest son, who seemed to be in great distress.

When they finally made their way back to the Cullen's house, and Edward had placed his luggage in his old, childhood bedroom, Edward asked everybody to gather in the living room.

Edward paced in front of the couches while he waited for his family to come in and seat themselves down on Esme's large white leather, overstuffed couches. How were they going to take it when Tanya had been like a daughter to them, having lost both of her parents when she was a teenager? Carlisle and Esme both took it upon themselves to make sure that Tanya had a family to celebrate birthdays, and Christmas with. Edward remembered how happy it had made Carlisle and Esme when the two of them decided to get married, and now he would have to be the bearer of bad news.  
Yet, no matter their reaction, they could never say or do anything that would make him feel better or worse than he already did. Oh, how he blamed himself, no, loathed himself for not taking one stupid, measly hour off work to go to that recital. Edward's thoughts were interrupted by Emmett.

"Hey, Edward, do you mind telling us why you're acting so strange, or are you going to make us guess what's wrong? 'Cause, bro, your starting to scare even me," Emmett half-laughed, half-choked, out the word out because Rosalie elbowed him hard in the ribs, and gave him a dirty look.

Edward turned so that he was facing his family, but he couldn't make himselflook at them. And so instead he stared at the floor, feeling their stares boring into the top of his head as he started to speak: "Everybody, the reason why I came home alone is, um...because Michelle and Tanya both died in a car accident yesterday." Edward stopped when he heard his family gasp. Taking a deep breath, Edward looked up from the light honey-coloured maple floor.

"Edward, what happened? Oh my god, Edward you must feel terrible! What can we do to make you feel better?" Alice asked in a flurry of words.

"Actually, Alice, I need to ask you a big favour. I was wondering if you would mind helping me with the funeral preparations, although I know that weddings are more of your thing," Edward asked.

"Edward, of course I'll help you with the funeral. Is there anything else?" Alice inquired.

"No, that's good, Alice. I'm asking a lot of you anyway, seeing as how your wedding is in a few months." Edward stated.

"So, Edward, you never did tell us how it happened.." Emmett said in a hushed tone.

Edward took another deep breath, steadying himself. "Well, Tanya and Michelle were on their way back home from one of Michelle's piano recitals. They were going through an intersection when a large, green Chevy truck ran at red light, causing him to t-bone Tanya's car on the driver's side. And, according to the police, the man was extremely drunk, and was talking on a cell phone while he was driving," Edward said in a barely audible whisper.

"Then, I guess one of the gas tanks leaked, which caused both of the vehicles to catch on fire. Both Tanya and Michelle died from the force of the truck hitting them, and not from the fire." By this time, Edward had tears running down his face, barely holding himself together.

Edward couldn't look at his family's stunned faces any longer. He needed to move, to pace or to walk. He just needed to do something. That's when he saw it, the large mahogany liquor cabinet that was nestled into the corner of the living room. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked over to it, feeling his family's stares in the back of his head. He opened it up and took out an old bottle of scotch.

**A.N.**

**So...... what do you think, do i continue or not? But either way let me know how i did, was it good or bad or just okay, all you have to do is click the little button right at the bottom of this page.**

**Random question of the day ( just incase you don't know what to say in a review) is .... What colour are your socks right now.**


End file.
